grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
GTS Wrestling Roster
Wrestlers * Ace Marxman * Big Chico * Brandon the Bull * Brian Peters * Bruiser Bonifer- Food In The Fridge * Cronin *Cory Dillinger * Carpet Muncher * Charlie Quinn * Dalton Hawkins - Loser Belt Loser * Danny Dildo *DGDX Animation *Draken * Drax Maysin * Doctor K * El Jefe Rojo *Fallah Bahh * Galindo * Giant Leather - SWF Tag Team Champion * Grim * Hollywood Hooligan * Howie Timberché * Jay "The Key" Evans * Jay Kirby * Jay Medic * Jimmy Controversy - '''GTS Champion and [[BFCW Championship|'BFCW Champion']]' (as Jimmy The Gerbal)' * Joe Wolf - '''GTS Million Dollar Champion * Jordan Oliver * JJ Adams- GTS Hardcore Champion * Kain Magyar - [[DF Champion|'DF Champion']] * Kamakazzy * Kleetus * PITA Kid * Kid Christian - GTS Intercontinental Champion * Kurt Bale * Lance Scaper * The Lunatic Ginge * Manabo - GTS Tag Team Champion * The Mark - GTS United States Champion * Mathias Glass * Matt Castle * Mason Voorhees * Max Frost * Medical Motherfucker * Midnight Runner * Nunzio * Oliver Clothesoff-'GTS Tag Team Champion' * Pete Corvus * Red Rump Ranger * Red Scorpion * Robbie E * Santa Slender * Slenderdick * Sodapop Smith - GTS United States Champion (interim) * Spider-Dick * Sami Sandwhich * Teddy Grams * The Green Orkel * The Prodigy * The Vortex * TJ Marconi' ' * Tommy Salami * Tony Emerald ' -YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion' * Tommy Salami * Ulfrick Strongclaw * Vendetta * Vlad Drago * The Whompis * Yes Way Jose Jobbers The following people are Jobbers in GTS, people who always lose (Usually in Squash Matches). An interesting note is that most of the jobbers wear masks or morph suits. * Charlie Quinn * Dalton Hawkins - Loser Belt Loser * Danny Dildo * The Green Orkel * Red Rump Ranger * Teddy Grams * The Prodigy * Spider-Dick * Sami Sandwhich Alumni * Curt Hawkins (Brian Myers) (Currently wrestles in WWE as Curt Hawkins) - Raw * Burger King Hippo (Currently wrestles in SWF as Sprinkles the Clown) - 1/2 SWF Tag Team Champions * Dionett Vaton (Currently Wrestles in BBWF * Grime * Jamie * Dr. Jerry Travone * The Jersey Kidd * Joe Bronson (Currently Wrestles in UWA) * Justin Bread * Lowlife Lowie * Max Caster * Maxwell Feinstein (Currently wrestles in BBWF/Chikara/CZW/LDN) * Prince Akkanatan * Real Fake Sin Cara (He is now Red Scorpion In GTS but in KayFabe they are not same person) * Rob Fury (Owner of SWF) * Santa Slender * Stan Horowitz * TJ Blade * Tony Uhaul * Vinny Cenzo * Waylon Kage Referees * Ed the Ref * Green Revolting Blob * Mr Puerto Rican * Ryan Rumble * Jay Fury * Sterling Silver Celebrity Guests Several pro wrestlers have appeared as guests in GTS Videos. * Aldo (Adam) Rose * Blue Meanie * Billy Gunn * Bull James * Curt Hawkins (Brian Myers) * Fallah Bahh * Gillberg * The Great Khali * "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan * Holidead * Hornswoggle * JTG * Nunzio * Robbie E * The Patriot * The Sandman * Shad Gaspard * Sonjay Dutt * Tommy Dreamer * Thunder Rosa Tag Teams and Groups Tag Teams and Groups in GTS GTS Tag Teams & Stables * D-Generation Fat * Doom Crew - GTS Tag Team Champions * Kid Christian and Jordan Oliver * Monster's Club * SWAT City and AcePop * Salami Strong Style * The Whacky-Womp Express Former Teams Broken Up Teams * Ace Marxman and Waylon Kage * Brooklyn Club * Clown Corp. * Chaos Conspiracy and King's Keys to Chaos * The High Impact Hitmen * Manabros * Tony Emerald and Kleetus Bailey Champions YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion - Tony Emerald GTS Champion - Kleetus Bailey GTS Intercontinental Champion - Kid Christian GTS United States Champion - The Mark GTS Hardcore Champion - JJ Adams GTS Tag Team Champions - Doom Crew - Manabo and Oliver Clothesoff GTS Million Dollar Champion - Joe Wolf DF Champion - Kain Magyar Loser Belt Loser - Dalton Hawkins SWF Champion - Kid Christian SWF Tag Team Champions - Monster's Asylum - Giant Leather and Sprinkles the Clown BFCW Champion - Jimmy Controversy (As Jimmy The Gerbal) Food in the Fridge - Bruiser Bonifer Junk in the Trunk - Vacant Other * Heel Wife * Dollkitten * Pencilarms * Mark Haggerty * Jade Skana * Kain Magyar - DF Champion * Prancer * Rod * Tod * Superpop (Deceased) * Supergram * Grim's Mom * Grim's Dad Category:Faces Category:Fat people